


The Afterparty

by tenyada



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Its almost my birthday and i havent had power for five days i am living it up, M/M, Multi, Reader has a vagina btw, i love u and i love being railed, i try not to mention it specifically but there’s definitely clit action in there as well, no beta we die like men, no worries fellas, so if youre reading this were prolly gonna get along swimmingly, that booty action is comin soon enough stand by ;), this is gonna be fun tho i hope u all likie, uh so basically this may be a series idk yet im lazy, we all deserve some charles and arthur time but at the same time is best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyada/pseuds/tenyada
Summary: You wake up the next day sore, sticky, beyond exhausted, and between your neighbors after being invited by the nice rancher to spend your birthday with him and his boyfriend. They still aren't done with you.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	The Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not turn into a series idk yet. Either way. I hope you enjoy

Sure, a drunken night with your neighbors should lead to a few regrets that kept you blushing for the next few days, trying to piece together just what had transpired. However, as you laid naked between two of some of the most attractive men you had ever seen, you really didn’t have too much trouble recalling every grueling action of your birthday. Your head turned to the left, staring in wide eyed wonder at Charles; the young rancher who had befriended you not too long ago, he was the one who recommended you come by to visit he and his boyfriend on their land for your birthday as you sure as hell didn’t know anybody else to celebrate with. Before turning to the right and stare at Arthur; Charles’ mechanic boyfriend of three years who you had met only a few months prior. He was fun company to enjoy a beer with and sit around the fire, he had some crazy stories. He was currently nuzzled up to your clavicle with a calloused hand groping your tit in his sleep. He was drooling. You must’ve worn them out. 

How were you supposed to go about this? Your body was sore and your legs were tangled within their own; there was no escape. The vivid memory of Charles burying himself into your pussy while Arthur tentatively pressed into your ass smacking you in the face as you stared at the ceiling. But that wasn’t it, you recalled Arthur eating you out after they spent themselves inside of you, the lewd slurping of his lips against your center as you writhed and moaned with reckless abandon. Charles had gone to get ‘provisions’, as he called them and left you in Arthur's care. He promised to be right back, but you caught him standing in the doorway just admiring how well you took Arthur's insistence. You knew then that you weren't going to be sleeping anytime soon. Who the fuck got provisions for sex? Sex masters, that’s who.

The idle stroking of rough hands on your stomach startled you out of your thoughts, you blinked three times before looking up to the fond regard Charles smiled at you with, he hummed softly. “Good morning,” his voice was a gentle timbre that rumbled deep in his chest. You remembered that same gravel tone telling you how beautiful you were, how great you were doing, how well you took both their cocks at the same time. Unconsciously, your pussy clenched at the thought.  
You tried to find your words but they seemed to have died long ago with your voice after using it for the better half of yesterday, not managing to get out anything more than a small squeak and lopsided smile. He seemed to have understood, at least, and leaned down a bit more to gently kiss your lips, the action lighting a fire in the pit of your stomach for the umteenth time. “You must be hungry. I will make you some breakfast—can you walk?”

With a glance down, you tried to move your legs. But to no avail, you were like a fish on land. You looked back up and shook your head to the slight, amused smile that spread itself across his lips. He placed another gentle kiss against your forehead. Besides, Arthur was a human log on your chest, there was no way you were getting up with him still wrapped around you like a vine. Your voice crackled as you spoke. “You don’t have to, Charles…”

“After last night?” his brows raised as you flushed, having just gotten over recalling how he spent what felt like hours preparing you with his fingers alone. Curled up on their living room couch with his fingers between your thighs, pressing, thrusting, stretching you open for them to enjoy, to make you feel good. The dull ache between your thighs was testimony enough. “We’ll do all we can to make you comfortable. Do you want Arthur off of you?”

At the mention of his name, the large man grumbled before burrowing further into your bare neck, nuzzling into every single hickey and bruise they had left not even twelve hours prior. But he did not wake. You smiled gratefully but shook your head, his beard scratching against your skin wasn’t uncomfortable and he was basically a living furnace, the blankets long since disregarded to the floor. “Thank you, though. He seems comfortable,”

“He definitely does,” Charles smiled too before he bid a quiet, temporary goodbye before rolling from the bed. You stared quietly as his firm ass flexed while kicking up a pair of sweatpants—not too sure if it was even his or Arthur’s before tugging them on and walking from the room. You were transfixed with each step he took, he probably knew that you were watching too, with the way that he purposely swayed his hips and how he chuckled before disappearing around the corner.

You jumped as a deep chuckle filled your ears. Arthur Morgan breathed in a deep sigh, squeezing your body into his own before he relaxed once more. “He has a nice ass,” he mumbled before his lips trailed lazy kisses up your neck, nipping and kissing gently at your skin until you were giggling softly. Until those small laughs turned into a sharp gasp once Arthur’s heavy hand came up and smacked your ass, taking a handful with a deep hum. “But so do you,”

“Well, good morning to you too, Mr. Morgan,” he actually laughed at your sarcastic lilt and allowed you to turn in his arms to merely tug you closer. That’s when you felt it, his heavy morning wood pressed into your lower stomach. You gasped. “And you too, Little Mr. Morgan,”

“‘Little’ my ass,” he grumbled into your neck once his lips got to work on riling you up. It was as if you both were lovers from a long time ago, he knew every single spot that made you shutter and your body lean into his own. Or, he and Charles just spent hours figuring it out themselves just the night prior.

You reached around him, your fingers finding the soft flesh of his ass with a slight giggle. “Well, that’s not little either, I apologize,” your playful squeezing made his hips press closer until he was rutting against your stomach, the hot puffs of air from between his lips enough to let you know that he was enjoying himself thoroughly. But he hadn’t forgotten about you. 

Arthur’s meaty thigh pressed itself between your own, the pressure he applied to your dripping sex enough to draw a rough moan from your lips. You shook and your head lulled into the plush pillows of their bed once he got to sucking on that sweet little place where your neck and collarbone met. Your fingers flitted down to desperately grasp onto each side of his leg and rut yourself against his skin as he pressed into you further.

He moved back a bit, having stopped humping against you in turn to press you into the bed and with his thigh between your legs. His sky blue eyes were on fire, watching as your lips fell open and your body writhe against him, using him to chase your own pleasure. You moaned. “Ar-Arthur, o-oh! You feel so good, Arthur…please don’t stop, Arthur...” something else he had learned, you liked to praise him as much as Charles did.  
Somewhere throughout the night you must have found out that he happily got off to it. 

He didn’t have any objections, in fact, his hands grasped onto your hips to help you along, rolling your body against his leg until your back reached a beautiful arch and you keened softly, legs squeezing his own until you came floating back down into your own body. Arthur chuckled. “You here, darlin’?”

Your eyes were bleary, blinking up tiredly at him with the most dreary of smiles across your face. You reached out to him, your legs untangling from his to wrap around his waist instead and pull the man into your warmth, “Now I am. But we have you to take care of,”

“Now, I don’t—“

“Lay back, Arthur,”

He didn’t argue. Another thing about him, Arthur was incredibly good at taking directions; in fact, you were sure he enjoyed it with that bright eyed innocence as he revered you softly. His fingers skimmed across your hips as you rolled yours against his own, gently grinding your bodies together until he was shivering beneath you.

But you took your sweet time, your fingers reaching up into your hair to tie the mass of it back before you got to riding the young stud beneath you like you had never before. 

He was a panting mess by the time that your eyes landed back on his own and smiled broadly when your hips took one, two, three slow turns that made his mouth fall open in silent moans. You leaned down just a little ways to gently place your lips against his forehead. Like you both were more than friends. And he delighted in it.

“Oh, Darlin’, please,” that cowboy slur did things to you. With a smile and a nod, you took his searingly hot cock between your fingers and idly pumped him for a few strokes before he was hissing at you to get a move on with a gentle swat to your ass. “After all I did for ya’? And you still tease me?”

“I can have a little fun,” you grinned as you slid the head of his dick between your folds, positively drenching him in your juices. He had a glorious cock, long and heavy with a curve upwards that stoked every place you could only imagine reaching. You slowly, slowly sunk down inch by every delightful inch upon his dick until he was pressed tightly against your cervix. He groaned. “Let’s go slow, big guy,”

Your eyes delightedly sparkled as his hands paused midway from their ascent to your hips, to set a brutal pace that would’ve left you as merely a little toy for him to have his way with. Which, wasn’t the worse thing, but with the way that your body screamed with each movement, you just wanted soft ministrations that early morning. Arthur wasn’t opposed to it and he sat up, surging forward until your lips pressed against one another. He was gentle, helping you bounce in his lap with soft caresses and sweet praises.

“There ya’ go sweetheart,” he rumbled softly against your lips, leaving kisses that took your breath away as you moaned. His fingers dipped between your bodies, finding your clit without fault and pressed his calloused fingers into it, spinning rapid circles that made your head spin right along and a smile fly onto your face. “Are you gonna cum, darlin’? Are you gonna cum on my cock?”

You had no words, just frantic nodding as your arms tightened around his shoulders, pulling him into your chest as you shook, shuddering beneath his careful work. He smiled up to you as you loosened your grip and languidly, you smiled back.

For a moment, Arthur’s eyes flitted to the door, before back to you, his smile only spreading wider. You barely even got the chance to register his legs moving underneath your bodies before Arthur hauled you up like you weighed nothing at all while still impaled on his cock before he was easing you back into the lush sheets at the edge of the bed, your head hanging over the side to stare at the door. Upside down, you spotted Charles’ hulking figure in the doorway. He had one hand idly stroking his cock through the thin material of his sweats with the other circling and twisting his nipple between nimble fingers. He was a sight to behold once he rolled his hips into his palm to release a low sigh filled to the brim with pleasure from just watching you. You moaned, reaching above yourself to him, making grabby hands until he chuckled and joined your side.

He went to climb into bed with you but you were too impatient, one hand grabbing his hip and the other pulling his thick cock from their confines. It hit you in the face and a bout of laughter bubbles up from both of the men as they watched you almost lovingly as you gently handled Charles’ cock into your mouth.

Charles' dick was girthy and stretched your body to its limits—you were thankful he took so long stretching you out or else it might’ve hurt. He didn’t have that delicious curve like Arthur’s but the two definitely fought over whose was longer, you could barely provide insight; they both felt mind numbingly wonderful either way.

Arthur was growing impatient, his fingers dancing across your body as he waited for you to be comfortable. But he ground his dick into you, groaning softly with each aftershock squeeze you caught him with until Charles fingers threaded through your hair, already falling out from its ponytail, and gently pressed his hips forward. He knew you could take every inch, you were a big girl.

“Go ahead, Arthur,” you whispered once your lips pulled back to lick across Charles’ shaft before your eyes turned up to his own, concentrated and sharp. You smiled at him just as Arthur got to pressing his hips into you excitedly. “Won’t you face fuck me—oh! Fuck my face, Ch-Charles,” he hesitated, eyes darting up to Arthur’s bright blues with raised eyebrows. 

“Are you sure?” He asked softly, delighting in how you tried to keep composure once Arthur really got going. You were bouncing right along with him, trying not to babble incoherently with his pace that almost had you melting into the bed in pleasure. He leaned in, “I don’t want to hurt you,”

“You won’t! You won’t—oh, fuck, Arthur—“ one of your hands left Charles’ hips to reach out to the man driving you into the bed. Arthur interlocked your fingers, smiling broadly up to Charles as your back arched and you clawed at his hips. “Yes, Charles, please. You w-won’t hurt me, you won’t!”

He couldn’t argue with that. Eagerly, your mouth fell open to invite him in, lapping at the head of his cock while he tentatively held your jaw and supported the back of your neck. He felt your throat relax and before Charles could even make his first move, Arthur gave a particularly ardent buck that forced your body halfway across the bed, your lips enveloping his awaiting dick with vigor as a moan fell from Charles lips. He silently thanked his lover who leaned over and offered him a languid kiss and reached to pull his hips into your awaiting mouth. Charles moaned against Arthur, his lips falling short once his body got into rhythm with Arthur’s own desperate thrusts. 

“There you go, little dove,” Charles rumbled from above you, his strokes languid and deep until your nose was flush with his balls, to which, you reached up and played with between your fingers. His breath hitched. “Oh, you know us so well—you take us so well, dear. Just—fuck—just like that,” 

They were searching for their own releases in an instant, your body too inviting and too enticing to consider otherwise. It wasn’t until Arthur’s fingers found your clit again and Charles’ wrapped around your throat as they made out above you that either of them bottomed out and emptied into your body. You could barely control yourself as well, Arthur was the first down but you quickly came after him, milking the poor man for all he was worth until he was panting desperately. He carefully pulled out and watched as his cum spilled from between your shaking legs. And soon, Charles came too, one hand pressed against your throat and the other cradling your head as he gasped quietly. Arthur held him close as he finished, allowing his doting boyfriend to shudder and shake in his arms as he collapsed to the side before their attention turned to your limp body beside them.

You thickly swallowed Charles’ cum while trying to draw in enough breath through your nose with deep breaths before sitting up with a groan. If you weren't already feeling sore this morning, you definitely wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow. Or for the rest of the week, for that matter.

You felt a pair of arms snake around your middle, deftly spotting Charles’ rough hands circling your tummy before he was tugging you backwards into his lap to where you collapsed with a groan. He whispered softly, “Are you alright? You did so well, you took us so well.”

You groaned tiredly, eyes drooping as you got comfortable against his body. “Thank you… thank you… I definitely try…”  
A smile quirked onto Arthur’s lips and his hand reached forward to brush stubborn strands of hair from your face. “You’ve outdone yourself, darlin’. Now c’mon, let’s get you somethin’ to eat before ya’ really exhaust yourself,”

“I haven’t already?” you whispered incredulously, peeking an eye open to stare at him as they chuckled. You were right, you had done more than just exhaust yourself between these two. But one look into their hungry eyes, you began to wonder just when the birthday celebration was set to end.

**Author's Note:**

> I also hope you have a good day <3


End file.
